DE 20 46 251 C3 discloses a device of said type. In the already-known device for absorbing mechanical energy, a deformable front part of bodies for motor vehicles is provided, which deformable front part is arranged in a spare-wheel well of the motor vehicle and, in the event of frontal collisions, prevents the spare wheel, in a horizontal position, from being pushed through the bulkhead into the passenger compartment or into a fuel tank. It is provided here that the force flow in the event of a crash is not dissipated by the spare wheel but rather is absorbed by the bumper via a metal support plate and a metal reinforcement plate. It is also provided that the spare wheel is guided rearward and upward in the event of a crash.
DE 102 21 299 C1 discloses a crash support which has a protective and energy-absorbing action in the event of a collision. For this purpose, the already-known crash support has a hook-in connection at the front end and has, at the rear free end, a support with respect to a beam.
In the case of the already-known devices, it may be a problem that a displacement of the components occurs in the event of a crash, and the energy generated by the crash is not dissipated to the body of the motor vehicle.